Summer Heated Honeymoon
by MammaSnow
Summary: A summer day and a way to cool down with Snow and Charming. Set during their honeymoon.


A summer day becomes a summer evening with Snow and Charming. During their honeymoon.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters.<p>

It was a hot summer day. A cool breeze whipped through Snow's hair, it wouldn't last though. The heat had been sweltering all day and temperatures didn't seem to be dropping. She had her back up against a wide tree and her bow and arrow aimed. It really wasn't the weather for a competition but she could never turn down a challenge, especially from Charming, and even more so one she knew she would win. Her confident husband had told her she wouldn't be able find him in the forest and with that he had taken off. They both knew she would be able to, with ease in fact, but what was the harm in having a little fun. Especially with Regina's threat constantly at the back of her mind. Pushing thoughts about her step mother away, Snow focused her senses. Charming wasn't far away, she could almost feel it but when she heard a snap of a branch under foot she knew for sure her Prince was just around the corner. She slowly crept towards the line of trees she had heard the noise come through and to her surprise found a lake but her husband wasn't in sight. She cautiously stepped out of the forest and onto the bank. Charming sprang from behind a large boulder with a target in hand. He placed it down beside him and put one hand on his hip.  
>"You found me, but if you want me, you have to hit that target" he told his wife with a smug grin on his face.<br>Too smug thought Snow as she wordlessly took aim at the target. But just as she was about to let go of the arrow she saw her husband move from the corner of her eye. He was removing his thin shirt. As he lifted it over his head all of his muscles flexed and he revealed his tight abs. Charming wasn't vain at all, he'd been raised on a poor farm and knee the true values of life but goodness he knew how to make his wife weak. She released the arrow but it missed by a few inches, after all her attention had been elsewhere.  
>"Not fair" she practically groaned as she inspected her shot "you did that on purpose".<br>Charming chuckled. He enjoyed teasing Snow a lot. "I got too hot, it's not my fault if you can't keep your eyes off me" he taunted with a false tone of innocence.  
>"I'll shoot the next one into your shoulder again Charming" she teased back but with a little more annoyance in her voice.<br>Without another word, he slipped off his bottoms and dived into the lake before Snow could even get a proper glance. She growled. He would not get away with this, not when she had been so confident to begin and certainly not when he had fooled her twice.  
>She didn't bother taking her light white dress off and hadn't worn any underwear anyway. She simply threw her weapon down and dived in after her husband. She swam after him but upon reaching a few meters into the water she couldn't see him anywhere. Snow began to float and look around for Charming when something grabbed her from behind her waist under the water. Or someone. Kisses were trailed down her legs and up again all the way to the hem of dress. She shuddered. Only one man could make her feel so sensitive just by touch. She'd found him. Or he'd found her, but she'd never admit that. Not this time. As he rose from the water behind her, he peeled her dress up and pulled it over her head. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and began sucking on her neck and trailing hot kisses down her shoulders. A dip in the lake should have been cooling but not with Charming. Snow moaned feeling the pleasure beginning to build. She could feel him hard against her back and knew that he wanted her as equally as she did but she could hold that back a little bit to tease him. He wasn't going to get off lightly for his games today. She turned in his arms and easily straddled him in the water letting it take most of her weight, the water now came to her midriff. She started to grind her hips a little and ran her palms up and down his back. She let his lips meet hers and he groaned as she parted hers and drew patterns with her tongue inside his mouth. She tilted his head backwards a little and threaded one hand through his hair. He pulled her body closer to his and moaned her name into the kiss. Then she stopped moving altogether. It took a lot of will power but she was in control and was going to get pay back.<br>"Snow" he warned, steadying her with one hand and moving the other down under the water to squeeze her smooth skin. She somehow managed to stay still and resist the urge to continue grinding against his hips. This was hell for her, it must be torture for him. He let out what could have been a growl and levelled his head with her chest. He closed his mouth around one of her nipples and traced his tongue around it, sucking and flicking. She couldn't help but moan at this which caused a satisfied noise to escape her husband as he moved to her other breast. Eventually after much pleasure, Snow decided her dedicated husband had suffered enough and pulled him into a deep kiss. As she did so she lowered a hand underneath the water and began to stroke him. He became even harder and she knew he was ready. Holding her by her waist, Charming shifted his wife into position and helped her lower onto him. She cried out as he did so and he leaned up to catch the noise in a kiss. They began to thrust in time, quickening as the kiss deepened. He peppered kisses on her cheeks, forehead and eyelids, before coming back to her lips and nibbling on her bottom one. "Charming" she moaned into his mouth. The water lapped around them, cooling the heat which was now intense and full of love. She broke from his lips and lowered to his chest, all the while rocking her hips to meet his. She drew her tongue down his collar bone and sucked on skin. Gently nipping and biting, making marks to show her love and then kissing them immediately after. He couldn't take anymore and pulled her head up to his again, their eyes met. A gaze full of intense love and want. She clenched her muscles around him causing him to finally let go and take her over the edge with him. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms as pleasure washed over them, stronger then the water itself, causing their senses to cease.  
>Once she had finally regained control, Snow shifted off her husband and instead wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled his legs with her own.<br>"You win, I suppose" Charming muttered into her neck.  
>"Maybe next time, you'll find me" she teased.<br>She noticed her dress had floated back to the bank but was still soaked. She didn't mind though, she had more than a few ideas of what they could do while it dried.


End file.
